Pregnancy And Birth
Disclaimer All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. Health in Pregnancy Count The Kicks - keeping baby safe Pregnancy Symptom - Metallic Taste Why No Pate In Pregnancy? Eating Fish When Pregnant Fit for Pregnancy Leaflet Antenatal Pilates DVD Sex in Pregnancy Pre-natal Depression Hayfever in Pregnancy Heartburn Natural Remedies Insomnia Leg Cramps Nausea & Vomiting Pregnancy Sickness Support Swollen Ankles Feet and Fingers http://www.pelvicpartnership.org.uk/ Pelvic Pain Vulvar Varicosities Dealing with Insect Bites in Pregnancy Alternatives to Olbas Oil Use of Medicines in Pregnancy Aromatherapy for Pregnancy Iodine Deficiency Why Do I Need Anti-D and Is It Safe? Rhesus Disease and Anti-D Whooping Cough Vaccination Antenatal Screening Antenatal Results and Choices Down's Syndrome Tests Ultrasound - Private Ultrasound Scans in Manchester The Problem With Trying To Identify Small Babies In Pregnancy Pregnancy Products Best Beginnings - free pregnancy app Bra Fitting Comfort Fit Nursing Bra Holo - The Lilo With The Hole DreamGenii Maternity Support Pillow Maternity Support Garments Urine Sample Collection Device Fetal Doppler Midwifery and Doula Care One to One Midwifery Care Midwives You Know And Trust Private Maternity Care Cheshire Doula Services Doula UK Labour Of Love - North West Doulas Contact Details For The Local Supervising Authority Midwifery Officers The revised code of practice for UK midwives and nurses, effective 31 March 2015 Preparing to Give Birth Baby's Position Hypnobirthing Daisy Birth Antenatal Classes Probability of Going in to Labour on a Given Day Length Of Pregnancy Can Vary C-section Advice - tips from group members Induction of Labour How To Induce Labour With Acupressure Pregnancy Advice To Ignore Aging of the Placenta - BMJ article Birth Videos Birth Options Where to Give Birth - your choices Homebirth Homebirth - Telegraph Article Birthplace in England research paper 10 Things I Wish Every Woman Knew About Induction Of Labour Prelabour Rupture of Membranes - Impatience & Risk When To Cut The Umbilical Cord - Telegraph Article When To Cut The Umbilical Cord - BBC article When To Cut The Umbilical Cord - Guardian Article Why Do People Eat Placentas? Placenta Encapsulation Eating Placentas - Cannibalism, Recycling or Health Food? Does Consuming Your Own Placenta Deliver Any Benefits? Mama Cafe - Cornwall Informed Consent How Evidenced Based Are RCOG Guidelines? VBAC - Making a Mountain out of a Molehill Vaginal Birth After Caesarean Section - NCT Information VBAC - On Whose Terms? Surviving the First Few Weeks of Parenthood! The Second Night Surviving The First Few Weeks Of Motherhood What Happens To Me After I Give Birth? 10 Things New Dads Need To Know About New Moms 10 Things New Moms Need To Know About New Dads Things I Wish I'd Known New Dad Survival Guide - 8 Essential Tips Message for Expectant / New Parents Saying No To Visitors Surviving the Inlaws Sex After Birth How Kangaroo Care Can Help Your Premature Baby Also please check out our Post Natal Health section on the Health page of this site